Frosted Ezreal
by Angelic Land
Summary: Jack Frost x Ezreal.


**(A/N): This is a brief short story that explains (in my mind) how Frosted Ezreal came to be. I may be the only person that enjoys this fun little theory, but that's why I wrote this. Ok well enjoy reading if anyone actually manages to find this... under the league of legends x rise of the guardians tag.** **Disclaimer: Frosted Ezreal is a skin that belongs to the creators of League of Legends, just to clarify.**

 **Frosted Ezreal**

Jack Frost's duty as a guardian was to ensure that children around the world experience fun. Since he was trapped in a seventeen-year-old's body, (the age at which the moon chose him to be a guardian) he was forever just a big kid. Occasionally, Jack used his powers to have his own fun.

It was winter in Piltover's corner of the globe. Snow covered every inch of the ground.

"Who needs a map?" Ezreal said to himself.

He knew he wasn't supposed to enter the ruins until springtime, but he was tired of being cooped up in his office all winter. He thought, maybe familiarizing himself with the layout of the ancient structure would be the first step in proving to his team that he was good for something. Ezreal wasn't the brightest of Piltover's explorers, but he claimed his fame on Summoner's Rift more than anywhere else. The road through the forest to the site wasn't plowed, but Ezreal continued anyway. He put his jeep into four-wheel drive, making it part of the way down the snow-covered road until coming to a fallen tree.

Jack sensed someone approaching. He heard footsteps crunching through the newly fallen snow. He peered out from behind a tree, spotting a young man in the distance.

"What a stupid fellow, taking a walk all the way out here by himself," Jack giggled.

The winter spirit crept up behind Ezreal, blowing his hat off with an icy gust of wind. Jack laughed, watching the man struggle to chase down his hat. After retrieving it, Ezreal whirled around.

"Hey, where the hell did you come from? And stop laughing at me!"

Jack wasn't used to people being able to see him, so he was completely shocked by this. He stood there, mouth agape.

"What are you…some kind of woodland fairy?" Ezreal teased.

"I could ask the same of you! How on Earth can you see me?"

"So you are some kind of unusual being?"

"I'm Jack Frost."

"Jack Frost? Ha! You belong in a museum! A children's museum, better yet!"

This little blonde man was beginning to aggravate Jack, though he knew he was asking for it. "I'm sorry for laughing at you. I was actually the one that blew your hat off. I apologize."

"Well…I guess it's okay. How often does one run into Jack Frost?"

"So, what are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"I'm going to explore the ruins," replied Ezreal.

"Not a good idea, sir, if I may advise," Jack said.

"Well, I'm going anyway. I merely want to familiarize myself with the area."

"Well, good luck. I must be off. Talking to humans is a waste of time."

Jack disappeared into the trees once more. After he was gone, Ezreal continued his trek toward the ruins. He shrugged the encounter off, a little bewildered.

By the time the ruins came into view, Ezreal was tired and cold. Walking at length through deep snow was more tiresome than he'd expected.

"The entrance should be around here somewhere," the explorer said to himself, digging around in the snow against a pile of weather-beaten stones.

The more Ezreal dug, the colder his hands became. He started to realize why the exploration had been put on hold until spring. His gloves and boots were cold and wet, causing him to shiver.

Meanwhile, several hours had passed. Jack had been thinking intently inside a hollow tree trunk. He thought children that believed in him were the only beings that had the capability of seeing him, yet somehow this man saw him. It didn't make sense.

Fleeing from human contact was Jack's immediate response to his recent meeting, but he regretted doing so. He knew where the explorer was headed, so he decided to go check on him. He wanted to know more about him in hopes to discover why the two were able to see one another.

Jack found the man passed out at the base of the cold, buried structure. "Sir, wake up," he said shaking him.

Ezreal was being taken by frostbite from head to toe. He didn't look good. Jack didn't know what to do. He wouldn't wake up. Jack had forgotten what it was like to be affected by cold temperatures. He decided it best to take the explorer to shelter inside the ruins. Jack knew the way in.

Once they were inside, Jack took off his sweater and put it on his company. His body didn't give off much heat, but he was in fact warmer than snow and ice—otherwise he would literally be frozen solid and immobile.

Ezreal's entire body was numb from the cold, but he felt someone embracing him. He knew it was Jack. "Jack…" he croaked.

"Mister! Thank goodness you're alright. I was starting to think your eyes would never open again."

Jack's eyes were so bright, even in the dark room they were in. Ezreal noticed the boy was almost completely naked. He'd removed almost all of his clothes, for the purpose of saving the man who could see him.

"Aren't you cold?"

"The cold doesn't affect me. I'm perfectly fine," the winter spirit replied.

"I think I was able to see you because I needed your help. I shouldn't have gone out here all alone. I know it was foolish, but I had nothing better to do," Ezreal confessed.

"What is your name?" Jack asked.

"My name? I haven't told you? It's Ezreal."

"Ezreal, thank you," Jack said, closing his eyes.

"Thank you for what?"

"For being able to see me. Maybe I'm meant for more than just playing tricks on people and giving kids snow days."

"Definitely," Ezreal agreed. "You're a guardian. A guardian protects."

Jack hugged the explorer tightly. Ezreal couldn't help but admire Jack's fair, exposed body. His skin gave off a faint blue glow. Everything about him seemed magical.

"Someone's getting excited," the explorer said, feeling the winter spirit's erection hardening against him as they embraced.

"I-I can't help it. I'm just so thrilled to meet an adult—an adult that can actually see me." Jack looked more upset than embarrassed.

Ezreal took the initiative and kissed the boy. He knew Jack wanted it. "I'm all yours, Jack."

"You mean…I can make love to you?"

"Of course. That would definitely warm me up," Ezreal smiled.

Jack's response to that was conveyed in kisses and passionate sex. Never in the world did the explorer wake up and think he was soon going to have a beautiful, blue-eyed guardian all over him.

For the rest of the week, Ezreal couldn't get Jack out of his head. In addition, he couldn't seem to warm up. He figured it was because he'd been chilled to the bone so thoroughly that day. Even all bundled up, he still felt a sharp chill.

After some time, Ezreal thought he was getting sick. No matter how many layers he wore, chills continued to run up and down his spine. The problem wasn't getting better, either. One morning, the explorer looked in the mirror, having to squint a great deal to figure out what was off about his appearance. Silver strands littered his blonde hair. More and more appeared each day.

Finally, Ezreal decided to see a doctor. His body temperature had dropped considerably, dubbing the doctor's response that it was a miracle the man was still among the living. Somehow, his vitals were all completely normal.

That night, Ezreal looked out the window at the full moon. "Do you have something to do with what's happening to me?"

Jack heard Ezreal's question. He was far away, but he heard his voice. He immediately stopped what he was doing and rushed to him. To get his attention, he formed a picture of ice crystals on the window.

Ezreal opened the window, meeting face to face with the winter spirit. "Jack…woah. Did you hear me?"

"Yes. I heard you," Jack said. "Are you alright?" The boy asked, looking the man over, grazing his hand over his delicate face.

"A little chilly…" Ezreal replied, closing the open window.

"Your hair, it's turning silver…and you're white as a ghost," Jack noticed. The guardian looked around frantically, trying to grasp the situation. "Did I really…do this?"

Ezreal saw tears forming in the boy's eyes. "Jack, it's okay. I'm alright. The doctor says I'm fine…I'm just really confused about everything."

"All I can do is apologize. If I'd known this was going to happen, I wouldn't have gone so far," Jack said.

"I wouldn't trade my time with you for the world, Jack. Actually, I was kind of hoping we could spend more time together."

"R-really? I was hoping we could become friends, or you know…close. In my honest opinion, you look stunning like this," said Jack.

Ezreal blushed. He kissed the winter spirit. "Well, if I'm this way because of you, that's alright. I wouldn't want it to be because of anyone else."

"Hey, does this mean you have ice powers now?" Jack giggled.

Ezreal stood up and closed his eyes. The coldness he felt was coming from inside him, from Jack. He thought about the guardian, and it started to snow.

"Did I do this?" Ezreal exclaimed, opening his eyes.

"Whenever you think of me, your powers come alive. This is amazing!" Jack cried.

"Now it's time I should thank you, Jack."


End file.
